Kiba Ikazuchi
Kiba Ikazuchi (雷牙 Ikazuchi Kiba, lit:Thunder Fang) is the 4th Seat of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13, and a skilled shinigami in his own right. Kiba is noted to be physically a very powerful combatant despite his frail frame. He is commonly seen to partner with Kyogi Shinzou in battle, to enhance both his own and Kyogi's own skills. Known by his moniker of Redhead Lion (赤毛獅子 Akageshishi), when battling with Kyogi, they are known as the Kings of Beasts (獣類の公達 Jūrui no Kindachi). Appearance Kiba bears the appearance of a teenage man, with a very frail stature, despite his levels of strength, and has lavender eyes with an unusual ripple-like pattern in them. Kiba's most notable feature is his maroon-red hair, which is the topic of much controversy throughout his comrades, and something Kyogi likes to jokingly mock a lot of the time. It is neck-length, and is parted to his left, covering the entire left portion of his face, only leaving one eye visible to most. His attire consists of a variant of the shinigami uniform. Having a long black cloak that has a high-collar, and the sleeves being bell sleeves, covering even his hands. Under this, he normally wears a black, short-sleeved kosode, a white obi-sash and black hakama. His standard footwear are tabi with sandals. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Kiba is noted to have a rather high amount of spiritual power despite his position as a 4th Seated officer. It is enough to be able to contend with an average lieutenant-level opponent. Kyogi notes that this is a result of both Kiba's talent and training, culminating for a higher level of spiritual power than the norm. Kiba's spiritual power can be considered rather encompassing in it's presence, it brings about an electrical surge in the area, that can cause black-outs to electricity surrounding him. His spiritual power is actually the source of his physical attributes. Due to it's electrical properties, when Kiba uses his spiritual power and channels it into his limbs, it increases the flow of electricity to his nervous system, speeding up the neural synapses to enhance his own physical abilities by a sharp degree. *'Enhanced Strength': Kiba, as a result of his spiritual power's enhancement effect, has a sharp increase in physical strength, far above what would be considered from his appearance. His strength is enhanced to the point where he can leap, grab a large hollow's head, and throw it leagues away without any visible effort exerted. He is also known to use exceedingly powerful sword-strikes to overwhelm enemies, even cutting through weaker weapons at times as well. He is known to be one of the few seated-rank shinigami who can cut through an arrancar's hierro without much visible effort. *'Enhanced Durability': Another enhancement from his electrical spiritual energy, Kiba's durability is also increased rather dramatically. He is able to withstand multiple attacks without much effort, and retaliate almost instantaneously. He has even shown to repel from Menos-Grande class Hollows, being only mildly bruised afterward. *'Enhanced Speed': Channelling his spiritual power into his legs and feet, Kiba's natural leg-strength is enhanced greatly. He is able to quickly reach destinations in a single leap, and only uses Shunpo when he is in close-range combat. His agility and reflexes are also enhanced to another level, being fit to dodge and counter attacks from even experienced shinigami with very little effort. Enhanced Endurance: One of his few naturally enhanced traits is his stamina. Despite what would normally be thought, Kiba's stamina is actually rather high. He can stay in battle for extended periods of time as a result of his control over his spiritual energy, and due to his zanpakuto's ability, he does not exert much energy through it's usage. Shunpo Practitioner: Kiba's skill in shunpo is standard for his rank. He is able to use it in close range for deadly effect, combined with his already natural quickness, agility and reflexes he is capable of using it to overwhelm enemies with his enhanced strength. His electrical energy also serves to supplement his shunpo to give his movements an "electrical" feel to them. Kido Practitioner: Kiba, like most shinigami, is able to use Kido. Although he doesn't possess a particularly large amount of skill, his spell is noted to be quite strong due to his energy having an electrical affiliation, it increases the said spell's strength quite largely. He has also shown to use with skill and, combining it with to increase it's range and use a combination spell that both binds and shocks an opponent, functioning as an offensive and defensive spell. Enhanced Senses: Kiba, as a result of his physical attributes being below-par when he was younger, had trained extensively as a young boy to enhance all five of his senses, as to increase the awareness he has of the surrounding area and make sure he is already prepared for an attack beforehand. Due to this, Kiba has shown to be able to use his senses to react to an opponent with excellent timing and using this to create an advantageous situation for himself. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Kiba is noted to possess a rather technical and agile style of fighting. He uses his enhanced physical attributes to his advantage and combined with his already evasive personality, utilising the element of surprise greatly in his fighting style, his omnidirectional method of fighting is one to take great caution against. He commonly employs kicks in his fighting, although sometimes resorts to using both punches and kicks in order to employ an overwhelming offensive style. However, Kiba rarely ever resorts to defence, as such, his style poses quite a few openings which many can exploit. Swordsmanship Specialist: Kiba, although not an exceptional swordsman, can fight with the sword when the time arrives. He is capable of using his brute force combined with his large, overhead strikes to smash through an enemy's defenses. His strikes are said to slice through weaker hierro effortlessly. Zanpakuto Denba (電場 Electric Field) is the name of Kiba's zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana, albeit slightly shorter than most, and has a pale yellow hilt and guard, the guard takes a circular shape with lightning-bolt like protrusions shooting out of it. Shikai: Released with the command, Restore Presence of Mind (落ち着く Ochitsuku) Denba, after seemingly breaking down into reishi particles, will wrap around Kiba's hands, and takes upon the appearance of a black glove with kanji reading Denba on the palm section of it. This black glove is made out of rubber, and is infused with both, Denba and Kiba's spiritual energy, thus enhancing it's overall physical power. Shikai Special Ability: The glove produced by Denba and Kiba is not there for show, but plays an essential part in the overall ability of Denba. By channeling both Denba's and Kiba's spiritual power into the said gloves, and causing the individual reishi particles to collide, he is able to cause an electrical charge of varying degrees. By continuously creating these electrical charges at only a moment's notice, he is able to flow his gloves with a current of electricity. By using these gloves combined with his combat abilities, Kiba is able to discharge said electricity into potent pulses which are able to easily blow an opponent away. Due to water being the conductor of electricity, Denba's already effective ability is enhanced when an opponent is soaked, and as a result, can cause even more damage, proportionate to the amount of water available. It should be noted, that if Kiba and Denba do not possess enough spiritual power, Denba automatically seals itself, due to no more electrical currents being able to be made. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:8th Division Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Males